Vampires to human
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus, Elijah and Kol didn't get there fast enough to stop their mother from completing her spell and turning not only her children but the entire vampire population human.


**Thank you so much everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed my stories.**

 **I have a question to all my lovely readers I have three pieces of writing I don't know if I'm going to post them. Two of them are abandoned and one is a mini Drabble. The two abandoned stories are one chapter each one is true blood and the other is spy kids crossover with vampire diaries. The Mini Drabble is Degrassi. If you want to read any of them put your answer in the comments and I will upload the story for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

Xxx

Klaus Mikaelson wakes up on the ground in front of the old witches house his brothers still unconscious beside him he thinks back to what has happened. They didn't stop their mother from turning them human.

Klaus looks around and the first thought to enter his mind is Caroline. he turns to leave when his leg cracks then his hip moves he is now kneeling on the ground on all fours he looks up and sees its a full moon he may not be a vampire anymore but he still is a werewolf.

Klaus is transforming into a werewolf and it's very painful he hasn't felt this much pain for a thousand years. His yells of pain wake his brothers up when Kol and Elijah come to they look over and see that their brother is a wolf and their mother is gone. Klaus starts bolting through the woods.

Elijah and Kol watch him. " Follow Niklaus while I find Rebekah."

Kol goes to vampire speed after his brother but trips and falls on the ground. Elijah looks at his fallen brother they both try to use their enhanced hearing but they hear nothing Kol looks up at his older brother scared. " Mother did it she turned us human."

 **Xxx**

Kol is running as fast as he can to try to catch up with his werewolf brother he finds him sitting at the front door of a normal looking house pawing at the door almost as if he wants to be let in. Kol comes up the driveway. " Nik this isn't our house."

Klaus goes over to him and tries to push him to the front door. Kol sees that Klaus really wants inside this house he doesn't know why but he decides to humor his brother who is pawing at the door again. Kol opens the door and Klaus runs in the house Kol runs after his brother.

Kol finds his brother in a bathroom with a naked blonde girl on the floor unconscious he sees that Klaus has pulled a towel down and carefully placed it over the girl. Kol looks at the girl and remembers her he saw her earlier at the grill.

He also sees Klaus using his nose to try to awaken the girl after a few minutes the girl comes to and when she looks up and sees a wolf and a guy she doesn't know in her bathroom she screams. She pulls the towel tighter on herself and backs up until she hits the tub. " Who are you and why are you in my bathroom?"

Kol saw that when the girl screamed his brother back up a little and is now next to him. " Kol Mikaelson and you already know my brother Klaus."

The girl points at the big golden wolf "That's Klaus, but that doesn't explain why your in my bathroom?"

This is the worst night Kol has ever had he got daggered then turned human by his mother and now this girl probably thinks he's a pervert for being in her bathroom. "Yes my brother changed into a wolf its a full moon."

While he's talking Klaus is nudging his leg with his nose Kol looks down. " What now Nik?"

Klaus moves his head towards the girl and then towards the bedroom Kol understands what a he's trying to say. " I will let you get dressed while I wait outside."

The girl nods and Kol leaves and Klaus follows.

 **Xxx**

Caroline gets dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and puts her hair in a bun on the top of her head and opens the door. " I want an explanation first how did you get in my house, your a vampire and I'm the only one home so my mom couldn't have invited you in."

While Caroline was getting dressed Kol was trying to get Klaus to become human again with no success. Kol and Klaus walk in to Caroline's room who is sitting on her bed Klaus walks over and puts his head on her leg. Kol is standing there and starts to explain. " You know how my mother was trying to kill us this evening."

Caroline didn't know about anything all Damon told her was get Klaus alone so they could dagger Kol. " No."

Kol looks at Caroline's clueless face " They don't tell you anything do they."

" Tell me what is going on?"

Klaus is sniffing Caroline she lightly hits him on the head. "No it's bad enough I'm risking my life to let you this close in this form but stop sniffing me."

Kol has to try really hard not to laugh when he hears this girl tell his older brother to stop sniffing her. Klaus even as a wolf looks offended. "If I'm going to tell you let me begin at the start our mother came back from the dead and at the ball she linked myself and my siblings together so if one of us dies or get daggered we all die or get daggered we tried to stop her but we were to late and she turned us human."

" If your human does that mean..."

Caroline stops talking and tries to use her enhanced hearing and she doesn't hear anything " I'm human."

" Yes and as soon as my fury brother here turned into a wolf he started bolting though the woods. I found him pawing at your front door. When I opened the door he ran in and went directly to your bathroom."

Caroline looks down at the wolf who's head is in her lap she was running her fingers through his hair " Thank you."

 **Xxx**

Elijah finds Rebekah in the cave they were holding Elena hostage in. She's laying on the ground unconscious. Elijah picks his little sister up. " Rebekah wake up."

Rebekah comes to and sees Elijah " Elijah what happened?"

" We were too late mother turned us human."

 **Xxx**

 **The next day:**

It's still weird for Caroline she was a vampire for a year but she misses her vampire abilities. After she gets dressed she goes to the kitchen and her mom is getting ready to leave. " Caroline why was there a naked Klaus leaving our yard early this morning?"

Caroline going to get coffee scrunches up her nose she didn't want to tell her mom and make her worry about her. " He must of stayed outside all night, also mom I'm human I'm not a vampire anymore Klaus' mom cast a spell and all the vampires turned human."

Liz didn't like vampires but she accepted her vampire daughter she hugs Caroline.

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes to the Mikaelson mansion. The first thing Klaus did was check on her even in his wolf form. She feels it's only natural she check in on him she also has some questions.

"Miss Forbes what can I do for you this morning?"

Caroline smiles at the suit clad human Elijah somethings don't change whether your human or a vampire. " I'm here to see Klaus is he here?"

Elijah nods and invites her in " He's upstairs in his room."

Caroline nods as she's entering the mansion she asks Elijah " How are you, Kol and Rebekah doing?"

"It's an adjustment for all of us I can't remember the last time I woke up my stomach craving human food."

They hear Rebekah yelling from the kitchen " Elijah there's another fire."

As Elijah walks into the kitchen he mumbles that this is the fifth fire in an hour.

 **Xxx**

She finds his room and when she opens the door she finds him still asleep. She knows she should leave come back later but something in her is telling her go Into the room.

She sits on the bottom of the bed and sees his sketchbook open on the other side of the bed. She sees a sketch of her from last night when they were talking outside the grill.

She looks at the sleeping werewolf in bed he looks so peaceful if someone didn't know who he was and saw him like this they would never know he is the most powerful being on earth who has a soft spot for her.

 **Xxx**

Ten minutes later Klaus wakes up and sees Caroline at the bottom of his bed and smiles he has imagined her in bed with him before and if he is dreaming he doesn't want to wake up. "Hello love."

" You like me."

Klaus wasn't expecting that " Yes that's why I said I fancy you and yesterday when we were talking outside the grill I told you I like you."

" I know you said you fancy me, you like me and you saved me on my birthday but I never believed it until this morning."

"What made you believe me?"

When Klaus sat up the blankets went to his waist exposing his naked chest. Caroline has to take a breath she didn't expect to be this stunned by his muscular torso. " Um I um...when I woke up this morning my mom told asked me why you were leaving our yard early this morning naked, you stayed outside my house all night in your wolf form you have other important really important problems but you sat outside my house all night."

" I needed to know your safe the first thing that popped into my head right before I turned was you how are you dealing with becoming human."

Caroline smiles none of her other friends even bothered to check to see how she was " Thank you I'm adjusting and I was just getting used to being a vampire. How are you it must be different for you. You haven't been human in a thousand years."

Klaus smiles she wants to know how he is " I'm not entirely human as you saw last night I'm a still a werewolf."

"I don't know why you like me but I'm willing to give this a chance we can friends but if your going to sit outside my house every full moon please no dead animals."

Klaus laughs he hates that his mom took their vampirism away but it made Caroline realize his feeling for her are true so something good came out of something bad. "I told you two days ago your beautiful, your strong, your full of light I enjoy you. I would like that and I will feed before I protect you."

" You have more enemies than I do I have none why do I need to be protected?"

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Caroline looks confused "What we are talking about you sitting outside my house at night?"

" I know and I will answer your question over breakfast. I'm now half human which means I need food."

" I don't know what's more annoying you as a hybrid or as just a werewolf?"

Klaus laughs " You'll find out."

 **Xxx**

Klaus pulls the blankets back and get out of bed and Caroline sees he's naked and covers her eyes " Oh my god your naked."

Klaus looks back at her and thinks it's cute how she's covering her eyes with her hands " Is it bothering you love?"

Caroline is fighting a urge to peak at him between her hands " Why are you naked?"

" I came home took a shower and went directly to bed. You don't need clothes for any of those activities."

"Well you need clothes for breakfast."

Klaus walks over to his closet and Caroline peeks through her hands at his ass she is impressed and a little embarrassed she just did that.

Klaus knows Caroline is peeking through her hands so when he grabs his jeans he turns around. Caroline doesn't close the the little gap she made in her hands quick enough and she sees everything.

Klaus pulls his jeans on with a smile on his face when he turned around and Caroline saw him she gasped. " You can uncover your eyes love I'm dressed."

 **Xxx**

Klaus brings her to the kitchen and she sees that the light above the stove is burnt to a crisp, there is still a little bit of black smoke in the kitchen, and that the toaster also blackened. All three Mikaelsons sitting around the table eating toast. " what happened here?"

" Kol and Rebekah tried to make something to eat. I had to put out the fires they caused."

"Have any of you ever made real human food before."

Rebekah quips at her " of course but the last time was a thousand years ago and since then we've mostly drank blood and when we did eat food it was made by of the people we compelled to work for us but now that we aren't vampires anymore anyone we've compelled has warn off."

 **Xxx**

As Rebekah is finishing they hear the front door slam then a voice they all know so well " Elijah what is happening?"

They all turn towards Elijah and hear heels clicking against the floor and stoping in the entrance to the kitchen. " Why am I not a vampire anymore. I was feeding on a guy then I felt my fangs retract and I didn't feel the bloodlust anymore instead I was craving actual food."

Klaus growls at her which she just pushes him out of her way " Your not as threatening human. Also you couldn't kill me as a vampire what makes you think you could kill me as a human."

"I am still a wolf and the urge to kill you no matter what I am is still strong."

Elijah takes a breath and address the woman in front of him " Katerina our mother Esther cast a spell to turn us human and we didn't get there fast enough to stop her."

 **Xxx**

Klaus leans down and and whispers in Caroline's ear while Elijah is trying to explain what has happened to Katherine who looks ready to kill. " Let's go somewhere more quiet."

On the way out of the kitchen he grabs a piece of toast. Klaus leads her through the house into another wing down a couple hallways through a door and they are in front of a Olympic size pool. "You were vampires why do you need a pool?"

"Rebekah wanted one she said in Chicago that she wanted to feel the full experience of being a teenager and that included having a pool in the house."

Caroline sits on the edge of the pool and sticks her feet in, Klaus sits next to her and sticks his feet in. " You can use the pool anytime you want."

"Thanks but I don't have a swimsuit with me and I don't think Rebekah would let me borrow one of hers."

"Who said anything about a swimsuit?"

Caroline pushes him in the water and as he's falling he grabs her wrist and she falls into. Klaus has his arms around her waist. " Tell me everything."

" Last night we didn't get there fast enough and Esther turned us human losing our vampirism knock us all out. When I came too I had to see if you were ok, as I was leaving my bones started to crack and I became a wolf but I had to make sure you were ok."

Caroline who is still in his grasp nods her hands go around his neck and she plays with the wet curls at the back of his neck " I know all that but now that your not a vampire anymore are you going to age rapidly or are you going to be a thousand but look late twenties."

Klaus is drawing circles on Caroline's waist. "I don't know, why are you so curious if I live just yesterday you and your friends tried to kill me again."

" I was not in on the plan to kill you or any plans to kill you, I actually don't want you to die I like that you like me and I like having you as my shadow I feel like nobody can hurt me if your watching over me."

Klaus is in shock hearing this he didn't think Caroline liked him being around her. " I'll always protect you."

"I'll make you a deal you keep projecting me and I'll help you through this new world as a werewolf."

Klaus nods and pecks her on the lips " What was that for?"

"Because I fancy you."

 **Xxx**

"Are we going to find a way to make us vampires again or are we stuck as humans?"

Everyone looks at Klaus and Caroline who are in the doorway of the dinning room in different clothes than before, Caroline is in one of Klaus Henley's both of them have wet hair. " Thought you two would be alone longer guess you don't have the same amount of stamina as a wolf you did as a vampire?"

"Kol I will bite you and with you being human the bite won't heal."

" Why are you so concerned if we become vampires again you've only been a vampire for a year."

Caroline looks over at the other blonde they don't get along. " I am concerned because I don't want to lose anyone including everyone in this room I like having you guys around you make life interesting plus I like how none of you like Damon."

"Maybe I miss judged you. You do seem genuine in your concern not to lose my brother."

Caroline rolls her eyes. " Couldn't we ask bonnie she's a witch she could help."

"Already tried she tried to give me an aneurysm and when that did nothing she tried to stab me with a knife I fortunately dodged her and didn't get stabbed plus my magic hasn't come back yet."

Caroline looks over at Kol who looks a little sad. " You had magic?"

Kol smiles at her happy to talk about his magic " Yes I was what you would call a child prodigy none of my other siblings had taped into their magic yet."

Katherine speaks up she wants to be a vampire just like everyone else in this room."So when you get your magic back you turn us back into vampires?"

" I would need the spell our mother used but I don't see why I couldn't."


End file.
